


A Daunting Task

by essencede



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate universe - Assassins and Hitmen, Assassin AU, Catra grows up a Magicat, Childhood Friends, F/F, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers to Enemies to Lovers, Healing, Kissing, Magicats, Making Out, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essencede/pseuds/essencede
Summary: Catra is raised by her parents and other Magicats instead of by the Horde.The Magicats’ kingdoms were destroyed by the war, leaving them to become assassins in order to protect themselves and to survive.The Horde pays for their services: to train their cadets and for missions. Catra is raised to be an emotionless assassin, until she catches feelings for a cadet she’s supposed to train.They both struggle with the world around them and their feelings for one another. At one point, all is well.Until Adora finds the sword and Hordak hires Catra to kill She-Ra and in turn Adora.OrCatra is an assassin but she helps train Horde soldiers, leading her to become close with Adora.Until she’s forced to kill the new threat, She-Ra and in turn, her best friend Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	A Daunting Task

The war destroyed the peaceful ways of Etheria. Lands were divided, each part of different kingdoms, until the Horde arrived. 

The Kingdom of Purrsia was a victim of this. They fled underground and built a new kingdom, Halfmoon, but that did not last. 

It was attacked by the Horde, killing the king and queen, and many others.

The young princess survived and was taken in. The rest of the Magicats honed their abilities and became excellent fighters. Magicats were no longer a peaceful people, but fierce assassins, including the young princess, C'yra. 

Princess C'yra dropped the title of "princess", disgusted by the princesses and the war, and instead, when the time came, became a leader of the assassins. She threw away her crown and a life of luxury, for weapons and murder. 

She made money from both sides, but mainly from the Horde, since the Rebellion was "too pure to stoop to that level". 

Eventually, C'yra fell in love with another Magicat and opened up her heart to him. She ended up marrying him and having a daughter, Catra.

When her eyes first met bright blue and gold ones, her heart melted, and she felt the urge to protect. She let this child break down her walls. She gained another family member and she let herself feel love for another.

As much as she hates it, she must raise her daughter to be an assassin and to outlive this war. It's the only way. 

***

"We are going to have one of the Magicat assassins spar with us today. Do your best to beat her," Shadow Weaver announces, motioning to the small kitten.

She looks so different from everyone else around Adora. Her outfit is dark and tight fitting, athletic like theirs. Adora's blue eyes sparkle at the sight of this interesting girl. There are cadets like the girl, who are mixed with features from other animals, but none of them look like her. None of them catch Adora's eyes like her. The girl's eyes are different: sharper, more cat-like, and different colors. They are mismatched: one a beautiful gold and the other a bright blue. They're different from Adora's own grey-blue eyes.

Said kitten's mother remains off to the side, standing next to Hordak with a proud smirk on her face. She also wears dark, tight fitting clothing that's easy to move in, but hard to get caught on anything. A fang sticks out of her mouth and her clawed hands are sheathed in black gloves. 

"Adora," Shadow Weaver calls to her and motions for the girl to come to her. "You will be the first to spar with Catra."

Catra. That's the interesting girl's name.

Adora nods her head obediently and gives the girl a smile. The girl's tail flicks back and forth as she looks Adora up and down. The curiosity in her eyes is clear until Shadow Weaver's meets their eyes again, and suddenly all emotion on Catra's face is wiped clean. 

"Are you two ready?" They both nod. "Three. Two. One. Begin," Shadow Weaver announces, her voice sharp. 

The two are circling one another, Catra's eyes studying Adora. Her retracted claws shoot out of her fingers and she looks ready to pounce, her pupils shrinking to slits. Adora gulps at the sight. 

The cadets have practiced fighting with knives, but since they were seven years old, the knives were dull and did very little damage. While these weapons, these claws, are very sharp. 

Catra finally makes the first move, lunging at Adora, who quickly dodges. She barely dodges her. The dark claws are so close to her. Adora moves to punch the girl, using her hip to hit her hard. She misses. The feline dodges her with a small jump. 

They go back and forth, back and forth. Catra dodges easily while Adora is barely making it. In fact, Catra slashes one of Adora's arms, making her hiss in pain, but Adora keeps going. She can't disappoint. Everyone, including Hordak and Shadow Weaver are watching. 

The pain brings her anger and she grabs for the girl's tail, grabbing it tightly and pulling, yanking the girl to her. The girl slashes Adora's cheek in response, making Adora lose her grip. She then knees Adora in the stomach, knocking her down. Adora moves to slip away from the girl but she stops her, bringing her hand and sharp claws to Adora's neck.

"It's over," Catra announces. 

"Good job, Catra," C'yra congratulates her daughter, though her voice is cold.

Catra nods her head, her lips curving slightly. Her emotionless facade breaks for a second. She stands up and holds her hand out for Adora, who smiles and takes her hand. For the first time, she can appreciate those pretty eyes up close. One is amber with gold flecks and the other is an ocean blue. Adora blushes a little. Her eyes are like gems. 

Catra stares at her confusedly, her eyebrows knitting together, and mutters, "Dork."

Shadow Weaver shoots the both of them a glare, her glare lingering on the Magicat a bit longer.

"Yes, good job, Catra," Hordak adds coolly, glancing over to Shadow Weaver. He shoots her a glare. "We'll be in touch, C'yra. I think it could be useful for you and your people to train my cadets."

"As long as you're willing to pay, we'll be happy to do as you please, Lord Hordak," She replies with a smile and he nods his head.

"Of course. We'll arrange a price," Hordak complies and motions for her to come follow him elsewhere.

"Come on, Catra," Her mother calls to her and Catra follows, letting go of Adora's hand. 

The magicat glances back to the girl once more before finally making it to her mother's side. That girl is different. She sure as hell looks different from her. A little weird, but pretty, Catra admits to herself. 

"You'll beat her next time," Shadow Weaver coos to Adora as she holds her arm, looking at the wound. "You have so much potential. We'll hone your skills."

"I'm sorry, Shadow Weaver," Adora says softly and Shadow Weaver sighs. 

"You did disappoint me today, Adora, but you can make it up to me by continuing to train hard," Her caretaker says and Adora nods. "Now let's take you to the infirmary and get the wound that beast gave you checked out." 

***

Over the next year, Magicat kittens come to train with the Horde cadets, teaching them different ways of fighting and ways to dodge. Their fighting style is very different from the Horde's. They hide, they sneak, they're light on their feet, and their attacks are quick but deadly. They're also blessed with weapons in their hands, which most of the cadets, being human, don't have the luxury of. 

The Horde cadets have not been taught to be so careful and sneaky. They are expendable and must take risks. 

This training gives them more skills and a different perspective. 

The Magicat kittens train with the cadets while Shadow Weaver and Catra's mother see over them. Much to Shadow Weaver's distaste. Especially since that means Catra is always here, meaning that Adora and Catra could spar again.

And they do. The two have been drawn to each other since their first spar. Catra is quiet, thin, and short compared to the taller, louder, bulkier and friendlier Adora. Yet the two are attracted to each other like magnets of different charges. They're always partners, even if Shadow Weaver tries to prevent it. But she can't, since C'yra is protective of her daughter and sees through Shadow Weaver. 

C'yra notices Shadow Weaver's preference of the little blonde soldier and she doesn't like it, especially since family is not a concept in the Horde. There is no good reason for her to prefer Adora. 

While C'yra doesn't like the idea of Catra going soft for a Horde soldier, it makes her daughter happy to be around Adora, so she lets her be. It's the least she can do, since her daughter hasn't and won't have a childhood because of this war. 

Maybe she’ll recruit Adora as an assassin just for her daughter. The girl does have potential and it’s the least she can do for her daughter.

***

Catra is eight when she comes back from her first mission, a shaking, rigid mess. 

It's so different from punching and clawing at a dummy. It's different from sparring with Adora.

She saw the light leave that man's eyes. She brought him to that point. Her claws. Her decision. 

Her mother sees her, an unreadable expression on her face. Is she proud of her daughter? She did what she was told. 

Catra feels time slow around her as she looks up at her mother, meeting gentle blue eyes. She wraps her arms around her daughter and Catra whimpers into her chest.

C'yra usual emotionless exterior dissolves the moment her daughter walked in that door. She lets her heart ache for her daughter and her hate for the war rise once more. 

"I'm sorry it has to be like this, baby," Her mother soothes her, running her clawed fingers through her mane. She kisses the top of her daughter's head. "It's okay. He was a bad man."

The next day at training, (which Catra insisted she go to, despite her mother's protests) Catra spars with Adora. It's easy at first. The same as always. It's easy for Adora to knock her down, if she can catch her, but Catra dodges. 

But at some point, Catra goes to hit Adora and gets flashbacks, making her body still and her eyes tear up. 

Images of attacking Adora appear in her head once again and new ones, which she hasn’t experienced, also appear. Her heart aches and the room spins. She can’t hurt Adora. She can’t kill her.

But she’s killed someone else. She watched the light leave his eyes. Caused it.

Noticing the change in her expression, Adora speaks to her, trying to reach out to her.

"Catra?" She calls out to her but it's like Catra is underwater. The sounds are muffled and garbled.

Soon, warm arms are wrapped around her, bringing her tightly to Adora's body. Catra grips onto Adora's body as if it's a lifeline and she whimpers, letting out small cries.

She lets out her emotions for Adora. She's weak. 

Adora doesn't seem to think so as she soothes her.

"It's okay," Adora assures her.

"I-I killed someone," Catra whispers and Adora sighs.

"Your first mission, right?" 

"Yeah," Catra whispers before breathing in Adora's familiar and soothing scent. 

"It must've been scary. You're so strong." 

Catra's chest tightens at the words and she cries more. Adora begins to rub her back. She shoos off those that stare at the two of them. 

Soon, C'yra is separating the girls and picking them up, to Shadow Weaver's protests. She sighs, her heart aching for her daughter. She looks down at the concerned blonde and she breaks into a smile. 

At least she has a supportive companion.

"Please, Adora, continue to protect Catra. She's very tough, but everyone needs someone to protect them sometimes," C'yra asks of Adora quietly and the girl nods her head. 

She'll protect Catra, always.

***

At age ten, Catra begins to sneak into the Fright Zone, which is surprisingly easy. The guards recognize her as a Magicat and since they're hired by Hordak, the soldiers don't do much to stop her. She says she's there to train and they let her be. 

But she doesn't train, she looks for Adora and spends time with her. Adora sometimes misses training sessions for Catra, which Lonnie teases her about, but her, Rogelio and Kyle all cover for Adora.

Adora and her find a private spot to hang out together and while Adora is hesitant to break the rules, she gives in to Catra. It's hard to say no to that fanged smile and she doesn't want to see those ears tilt down in sadness. 

She doesn't want to disappoint Catra, just like she doesn't want to disappoint Shadow Weaver, but with Catra, she has a choice. She can say no if she wants to, no punishment, but with Shadow Weaver, that is not an option.

Adora likes having options and she likes her newfound freedom that she gains with Catra. She likes letting her walls fall and she likes seeing Catra's own walls fall. They can be kids.

"Have you ever gone outside of the Fright Zone?" Catra asks, her tail affectionately wrapping around Adora's wrist. 

"No, not yet. When I get my first mission, I will," Adora replies with excitement.

"You still haven't been given a mission yet?" Catra scoffs. 

"You have?" Adora asks with bright blue eyes. Catra glares at her, making Adora recall the memory. "Oh, yeah." She frowns at the memory, how much the event made Catra cry. 

"Yeah. Why are you all excited? It's not fun," Catra scoffs again.

"Because it's a big deal to get your first mission. And the better you do on missions, the more likely you'll become a Force Captain," Adora explains, tapping her finger against the spot the Force Captain badge would sit. 

"You want responsibility?" Catra squints at her friend.

"Yeah, it's an honor to be a Force Captain." Adora pouts at her making Catra flick her nose. "Hey," She whines, making Catra giggle. 

Adora likes the sound. She lets herself smile a little.

"I just want this war to end. To be a kid. Those princesses get to be kids and play around," Catra explains.

"Well, princesses are evil, so their ways shouldn't be trusted," Adora states simply with a shrug. 

Catra shrugs back at that. She knows neither side is good, but she does notice that the Rebellion doesn't use children as soldiers. Though, she's one to talk. Her own mother has trained her to be a cold-blooded killer, similar to Shadow Weaver and Adora, but Catra knows that their relationship is different. Her mother is definitely less cruel and while her mother is terrifying (being an assassin and all), she doesn't scare Catra like Shadow Weaver does to Adora. 

"But wouldn't it be nice to always be able to hang out here? We wouldn't have to wake up early or train or kill people. We could just have fun all the time," Catra describes, staring up at the smoggy sky. 

"It does...sound nice," Adora admits, although hesitantly.

"Maybe someday we'll get to do that. You can leave the Horde—"

"I would never," Adora scoffs, her eyes widening.

"Then maybe we could rule together," Catra suggests with a smirk. 

"Ye-Yeah, I'd like that," Adora replies shyly, her cheeks flushing a little, though she doesn't understand why.

"We would kick ass," Catra states, grabbing Adora's hand. Her tail flicks back and forth with excitement, making Adora giggle.

"That's a bad word. Shadow Weaver—"

Catra rolls her eyes. "Oh, shut up. We're pawns in a war. And Shadow Weaver isn't here." A smirk appears on her face, making Adora gulp. "Come on. Say 'fuck' or 'shit'. She's not here to tell you what to do."

"Why?"

"Just do it, goody two-shoes," Catra says, nudging the girl with her tail. 

Adora pouts and decides for once, she can break the rules. That'll show Catra.

"Shit," Adora says quietly. 

Catra breaks out into a laugh, leaning into Adora. The blonde breaks into a smile. She loves that laugh. 

A bell rings signaling that it's time for lunch and the end of Adora's morning training session.

"Shit," Adora swears genuinely. "I need to go, before Shadow Weaver catches us." 

She stands up quickly and holds her hand out for Catra, who quickly takes it. Catra frowns, hating how whenever Shadow Weaver is mentioned or near them, Adora's walls come up. They both become strangers again: a soldier and an assassin. 

They do their best to blend in with the crowd of young soldiers getting their lunch, but Shadow Weaver pulls both of them aside. Her eyes are cold when they meet Catra's. Catra unsheathes her claws out of instinct, her fur sticking straight up at this women's glare.

"Adora, what are you doing with her? Weren't you at training?" 

"I-I just saw her in the halls on the way to the cafeteria," Adora lies, her voice wavering as she stumbles over her words. 

"Why must you lie? This beast is poisoning your mind." Shadow Weaver jabs a finger into Catra's chest, knocking her back until the wall. "Why are you even here, Catra? The Magicats are not needed for training today. Did your mother send you?"

"We're not supposed to be here, but my mother let me train with Adora today since she knows we're friends." Adora's eyes widen at the word. 

"'Friends'?" Shadow Weaver repeats. "Adora does not need friends. Don't put such ideas in her head. I think you ought to go, Catra," The women hisses are her. 

Catra's eyes drift to the shaking Adora. A strand or blonde hair has fallen into her face, away from her ponytail. Catra hisses at the woman and pushes past her, deciding to leave for today. For Adora's sake. 

She's never liked that woman. 

And that woman will never like her. 

***

When they turn thirteen, things begin to change between them. They've always been close, but it's different. Sleeping together had been a lucky occurrence, but now they can't sleep without one another. Plus, Adora blushes more, therefore Catra teases her more, trying to get more reactions from her. 

Adora tries to push Catra away, seeming to be scared of Catra at times. A lot of people are scared of Catra, being a trained assassin and the daughter of the leader of the Magicats, but Adora never was. 

It's strange. It's not like she's afraid of Catra's claws or Catra hurting her, it's something else. It bothers Catra. She assumes it's something with Shadow Weaver, who keeps trying to pry them away from each other. 

"Adora shouldn't be near such a beast," She hears multiple times from the woman. 

"Stay away from her," She hears many times. 

This time, when they wrestle and their noses touch, Adora pushes Catra off her. And Catra breaks. She hisses since she's fallen on her tail. She also hisses at Adora, who is usually fine with horsing around.

"What is your problem?" Catra hisses at her, her tail fluffing up. 

"Sorry," Adora replies sheepishly, avoiding her eyes.

"Why are you acting so weird, Adora? It's like you're scared of me and I hate it," Catra's voice softens and near the end, it even cracks. 

She's been raised an emotionless killer, unbothered by how many deaths she's caused, but Adora makes her hurt. Adora makes her feel. Adora makes her weak, but it's okay. Because it's Adora. 

"Because I like you and it's forbidden," Adora confesses, her own voice breaking. Her cheeks are flushed.

"It's always been forbidden. Shadow Weaver hates me. She calls me a beast. Why are you listening to her now?" Catra raises her voice as her tail moves erratically. 

"I'm scared," Adora confesses.

"Of what? Of her? Of...me?" Catra points to herself, a nail poking her collarbone. Her ears fall.

"Myself!" Adora shouts in response, motioning to herself.

"What?" The feline squints at her as her tail slows or movements.

"I like you too much. I want you in my life too much and it scares me. I'm only supposed to care about the war and what Shadow Weaver says."

"You didn't like me before? What the hell are we then?" Catra notices the tears gathering in Adora's eyes.

"No, I've always liked you. We are friends, always have been. Now, it's just different. I don't know...I don't know," Adora confesses, wiping at her eyes with her forearm. 

"Why are things different?" Adora shrugs. "What makes how you feel different?" Catra tries a different question. 

"I don't know."

"How do you feel?"

"About you?" Adora points at the feline who nods her head. "You're great, you always have been. I've always admired you and I still do. I feel great around you. You make me happy. I'm allowed to be a kid around you, not a soldier. It's just now...my chest—my heart feels different around you. And it scares me. I've never felt this way around anyone before and I know I shouldn't."

Catra blushes a little, having an idea of how Adora's feeling. She feels the pull herself, the change in heart rate, the sweaty palms. She experiences that too.

"And why shouldn't you?" Catra asks, sitting next to Adora, grabbing her hand. She intertwines their fingers and gives Adora a supportive squeeze. 

"Because we're in a war and emotions are a weakness. I know you understand. You've told me you have to shut off your emotions." Catra shrugs and nods her head. Adora pauses before continuing. "Shadow Weaver says you're my weakness and it scares me," Adora admits, her voice softening. Catra stills. 

"Because you think she's right?" Catra raises her voice.

"I-I don't know," Adora repeats again and Catra rips her hand away. 

The alarm rings, telling them they have to remain separated. 

"Whatever, Adora. We'll talk about it later, I guess. You don't want to be late and disappoint Shadow Weaver, do you?" She spurs and Adora flinches at the harshness of her words. 

Catra leaves without another word. They don't talk about it, not for a long time.

***

The two suppressed their feelings. Catra even tries to find love in others, but she doesn't want a Magicat or another soldier. She wants one soldier. She wants Adora. And since she wants her so bad, she pushes her feelings aside for Adora's sake, just so they can remain friends. 

And it works for a while. 

Catra ends up staying a night in the dorms with Adora when they're sixteen, as they have many times previous. Their faces are both flushed. They're both aware of their individual feelings. They both want more. The pull is especially strong this night. Catra's tail is curled around Adora's wrist, wanting as much contact as possible. 

They both whisper their plans to take over the world together, a fantasy which has never left them. 

"I always want you by my side," Adora admits and that's the breaking point for Catra. 

She knows what to do. She's done it before, but it wasn't with Adora, and it wasn't right to her. But this, this is going to be right. 

She looks into kind, dilated grey-blue eyes. And she shuts her own, leaning in and pressing her lips to her best friend's. It feels right. It's what she's wanted for so long.

Adora flushes even more. It spreads to her ears and neck. Her body goes rigid before she lets herself be selfish and she kisses back, to the best of her ability. She feels Catra smile into the kiss before continuing. Adora reaches out for Catra, gently grabbing one of her hands. 

They pull away, dilated eyes meeting dilated eyes. Adora giggles and leans into Catra, her head fitting in the crook of her neck.

"Do you remember when we were thirteen and I was scared of what I was feeling?" Adora asks.

"This is what you were scared of feeling?" Catra questions, motioning between them and scoffing at her quietly, not trying to wake up those around them. 

"Mhmm," Adora hums as she pulls away. 

"Are you scared of it now?" Catra brushes Adora's hair, which is surprisingly down for the night. 

She loves it like this, being able to feel its softness on her fingers. It's different from her mane.

"A little," Adora admits before biting her lip.

"Don't be. The Horde doesn't tell you about this stuff, but it's normal."

"Have done that before?"

"Kissed someone? Yeah, but it didn't feel right...since it wasn't you," Catra admits, opening herself up to Adora.

"That's what kissing is?" 

"You didn't know?"

Adora shrugs. "Heard of it but didn't get a demonstration." 

"I can demonstrate some more," Catra purrs before laughing.

"Aww, you like me," Adora teases, tapping Catra on the nose. 

"I do not," Catra insists, rolling her eyes. "Shut up, princess." Adora scoffs at the nickname. 

"I am not a princess," Adora whispers back at her with a glare.

"Oh, shush, you always get you get you want, princess." Except for Catra. Except for a childhood. "So, what do you want now?"

"To kiss you," Adora replies blatantly, giving in to her desires. She smiles that goofy smile, making Catra chuckle.

So they do. The kisses are sweet, a hint of lust in some of them, but the two aren't ready to test those waters. 

***

Months later, they're seventeen, and they're in a similar situation. They're in their normal hiding spot, wrestling around.

"It must be so embarrassing that you like me," Adora teases, pushing Catra lightly. Catra gives in and lets her back touch the ground.

"Oh, it is," Catra finally admits it and Adora's eyes widen at the confession.

"You like me?" 

"Oh my gods, you're so dumb," Catra teases. "Of fucking course I do." She kisses Adora on the mouth, a quick peck. "And I want you to be my girlfriend."

Over the months, Catra and Lonnie have educated Adora on what couples are, kissing, sex, all of that stuff that isn't taught properly to Horde soldiers. 

Adora widens at the words. What that means for them. 

Her expression softens and she doesn't answer, she just rests her head in the crook of Catra's neck.

"What do you say, princess?" 

Adora pulls away from Catra's neck. Both their faces are flushed and both their eyes are dilated. Adora's breath is taken away at the sight of this beautiful mismatched eyes, those beautiful flushed, freckled cheeks and those beautiful, kissable lips.

"Yes," She replies and Catra kisses her on the nose. 

***

They explore this new territory in private. Shadow Weaver and Catra's parents don't need to know. Neither do Adora's friends. They just need to know that Adora is Catra's, and Catra is Adora's.

The two kiss when they can, pushing boundaries when they're comfortable. They leave marks on one another, places they can hide, not noticeable to others, mainly Catra's parents and Shadow Weaver Their chests and collarbones are safe places to do so. They'll be noticed by other cadets in the showers but they won't be commented on, and that's the end of it. 

The two are happy, being a couple. Even if only they are the only ones that know, it's okay. As long as they have each other, that's all that matters in the end. 

Shadow Weaver suspects. She always have, but there's never been anything she can do. There's been no decline in Adora's performance or Catra's, and Hordak does not want to make enemies with the assassins. 

Shadow Weaver tries to convince him that it's strange that Catra spends the nights with the cadets, but he can't care less. He waves her off since there's no change in performance, therefore not concerning to him. 

Shadow Weaver tries to threaten Catra but her words mean nothing. Catra doesn't react much. She gets angry but there's no fear.

Shadow Weaver can't do anything. Erasing Adora's memories isn't an option either, since Catra will just appear again and bond with her some more. She's tried to convince Adora that Catra is not good enough for her, but to no avail. 

On the other hand, Catra's mother can tell that those girls are more than friends, or that she's at the very least, very important and very special to Catra. She doesn't mind it, but she's worried for Catra. The assassins are meant to be neutrals in this war, so having Catra fall for a Horde soldier, that gets rid of said neutrality. 

She lets Catra get away with it. She loves her. She lets herself feel emotions for her daughter. Even if it makes her weak, it brings her her humanity. What's left of it. (Though, she can barely call herself human, being a hybrid and being a cold-blooded assassin.) 

She'll protect her daughter the best she can, since she couldn't protect her from this war. 

Maybe someday it'll be safe enough for Catra to be with Adora, but she has her doubts. 

***

When Adora is eighteen, she's given a Force Captain badge. Her dream, her goal has been met. Since she was a child, she's wished for this and Shadow Weaver has prepped her for this. She's now a Force Captain. 

And the possibility of living out her and Catra's fantasy seems to be possible. 

The next time Catra comes back from a mission, three days later, Adora shows her the badge and they share a hug (among other things). 

They celebrate and once again, that evening, they talk over their dreams.

"I really think we'll be able to take over the world," Catra states, looking into beautiful eyes. Their hands are clasped together, warm palm against a colder one. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, look at yourself, Force Captain." Adora giggles at the new title. 

"So, when do we get started?" Adora asks jokingly. 

Catra pauses for a moment. "Next month. After I get back from my next job, which will take a while."

"Another one?" Adora pouts. 

"Yeah." Catra sighs, running her free hand through Adora's long locks.

"So, who are you getting?" Adora asks while leaning into Catra's touch. Catra ends up cupping her cheek.

"Some of Bright Moon's guards. I'm supposed to wipe them sort of out slowly and send them into a panic. Plus, I'm weakening their forces. Then, while they're in a panic, you guys can take back your lost land or whatever," Catra explains while Adora huffs.

"I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either, but we have tonight, so let's enjoy it."

Catra leans in and lets Adora decide if she wants to close the distance, and she does. Their hands disconnect and Adora runs both hands through Catra's mane as they kiss.

***

Catra leaves for her mission and Adora finds the sword. The flash of light calls to her and she abandons her mission. She meets Bow and Glimmer and her world flips on its head. 

The couple won't see each other for a while.

Catra learns of Adora's defection when she enters the dorms, seeing everyone but Adora inside. She waits a while, despite what Lonnie tells her.

She waits and waits. Adora doesn't come back. She bites her lip, thinking of their promises. Their goals. Their relationship. 

All of it is gone. 

Adora has left her.

“I know. It sucks she betrayed us—“ Lonnie begins, her voice softening. 

“You wouldn’t understand. Her and I...” Catra states and Lonnie nods her head.

Rogelio, Kyle and Lonnie all look at each other.

“We know. We’re like that too,” Lonnie mentions, motioning to the three of them.

“But you guys are together...” Catra argues, raising her voice. “She abandoned me.”

Adora’s voice echos in her mind, “We’ll always have each other’s backs.”

“We’ll rule this place together,” Adora promised.

It’s too much.

And she can’t show emotions. She’s only allowed to do that around Adora or her parents. 

She storms out of the dorms.

She is by herself, walking through the Horde's hallways. She's not paying attention until someone makes her. The taller women glowers at her.

"What did you do to her?" The woman hisses, grabbing Catra's arm. She sends sparks through her hand, making Catra hiss and swipe at her.

"I did nothing! It's your fault! She ran away from you! She was always scared of—" 

"Shut up, you beast!" Shadow Weaver cuts her off. "Get out of my sight before I make you." She lifts a hand, red sparks coming from the palm. 

“Bitch.”

“This is your fault. You corrupted her!” Shadow Weaver spits at her.

Catra hisses once more, showing her fangs before walking away. 

That woman is lucky Catra doesn’t tear her to pieces for what she’s done to Adora. 

***

She ends up following the Horde's tanks on their next mission, hoping to spot Adora. She remains a distance away, her heart aching for this innocent villagers. They're neutral, just like her people were. Now they'll be torn up the same way. 

She sees a flash of blonde and her heart races. She inches closer and closer. Her tail flicks back and forth anxiously.

Said blonde—her blonde lifts up an unfamiliar sword and there's a bright light. It's too bright for Catra and she squints as worry fills her. 

That's until dread fills her at the sight of Adora, much taller, with bright blonde flowing hair. 

A tank notices Catra and even though she doesn't want to, Catra decides to leave. It's too much for her and it's too dangerous. Her ears ring and she barely dodges an attack from the tank and looks back at the blonde, before running.

Their promise is broken.

Catra feels so lost.

***

News spreads around. The great She-Ra is back and she's pledged herself to the Rebellion. Catra's heart aches at the reveal.

Her family, her job is too closely linked to the Horde at this point. The Rebellion is "too pure" to resort to their services. They are no longer neutral. She can't just run to Adora.

Or maybe she can. 

But she will be leaving her family behind. Everything she knows.

Her heart aches. Adora has left her to go play princess while Catra is stuck, mourning their relationship. She mourns Adora, who is now apparently some princess goddess. 

That's until Hordak decides to try to kill She-Ra, or at least injure her and get the sword. The Sword of Protection is a great weapon and will be very useful for the Horde.

Such a job must be given to a very important assassin. 

He sits in his throne, shoulders back, spine straight. He looks down at Catra and C'yra as if they're Horde soldiers. Catra and C'yra are both down on one knee, showing their respect.

"C'yra, I would like you to do it," Hordak says, motioning down to her. 

"Lord Hordak, I would like my daughter to kill She-Ra. I am growing old and I don't know if I'll be able to handle such a task," She replies and Hordak looks at her skeptically.

Catra's mask of indifference breaks for a second before quickly reverting back.

"Very well. Catra, do you accept?" 

Her eyes widen and she nods her head. "Yes, Lord Hordak." She keeps on her emotionless mask but her heart skips a beat.

Kill Adora? 

She's going to kill Adora?


End file.
